Morning Star
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: DemiDevimon a slave turned traitor who turned into the perfect partner. He always thought he'd be nothing more than a slave a whipping boy for Myotismon's fun. However, a fateful encounter with a certain blonde child who accepts him with open arms changes things. Can a servant of evil truly find the light, or will all he know be darkness as he falls into its depths?
1. Chapter 1

_**{words -3448}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Jumps up suddenly hearing a noise coming from down the hall. - My newest story means another disclaimer for you to read. I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Challenge by mellra.} {Beta Reader mellra.}**_

 _ **{Warnings, updates are random.}**_

 _ **{Pairing Naruto x Yolei.}**_

"English"

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

The ruins of Fuji TV were quiet, not a soul around him as the tiny form of the bat like Digimon pulled himself from the rubble caused from the recent fighting. His name was DemiDevimon, former slave to Myotismon, and as he looked around a grin started spreading across his face before he chuckled. The chuckles quickly turned into a hollow laughter when it started setting in that DemiDevimon was free from that monster's grasp and could finally do whatever he wanted with his life. Even if the one thing he really wanted was out of his reach. **'He's dead that, bastard is really dead!'** His good mood quickly died when he saw the hundreds of bats converging on the area Myotismon fell, the grin on his face gone as he felt the power in the area growing rapidly with each passing second.

"No, please Sovereigns let this be a lie," DemiDevimon pleaded in a broken tone hoping with every fiber of his being that this was just some sick joke and that monster wasn't coming back to life after everything that happened. DemiDevimon eyes dimmed, the spark in them fading when he saw Myotismon rise in his true form knowing this world was lost if his master was revealing his true form.

"More energy, more power, give me more!" VenomMyotismon yelled out over the destruction around him, towering over Tokyo. DemiDevimon started flying towards his master knowing what would happen if he tried to stay hidden and didn't bother saying a word when the DigiDestined arrived to fight trying desperately to save their world. Instead DemiDevimon's eyes caught on the van they pulled up in hoping for once in his miserable life that the Sovereigns or anybody listening would hear his selfish thoughts and grant the only thing he ever wanted in his life. "And I think I'll start with a small snack before I start things off!"

DemiDevimon never got a chance to react when VenomMyotismon opened his mouth sucking in everything around him wanting to devour everything. Closing his eyes, DemiDevimon looked resigned to his fate not fighting the winds sucking him into oblivion. **'I'd really like to see the Digital World one day, then maybe you could show me around your world.'** DemiDevimon's eyes snapped open a frantic look in his eyes hearing the kid's voice. He started struggling, fighting the winds as he looked around for him, praying the kid wasn't anywhere near here. Seeing it wasn't working no matter how hard he tried DemiDevimon turned glaring at his former master with nothing but hatred in his eyes. "I hope you get heart burn from eating me you son of a -!" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when his world vanished.

 **'I never got to find out what the kid thought of me.'** DemiDevimon thought as his body slowly started falling apart piece by piece. He winced slightly, not wanting to go out screaming in pain like he's seen others do under that monster's hand when he wanted to remind his slaves to not think they could cross him and live. Instead DemiDevimon kept quiet no matter how much he wanted to scream in pain holding onto the deep hatred he held towards VenomMyotismon, his stupid plan to conquer the Human World, and everything that happened so far in his screwed up life no matter how short it was.

 **'Ramen is my favorite food but mom doesn't like me eating all the time even if it's the best thing out there.'** DemiDevimon chuckled as he thought back to everything the kid said ignoring the pain feeling his wings break apart into data, remembering the blond-haired kid smiling down at him through the covers.

Did he see a monster like most of the other humans thought when they caught a glimpse of a Digimon, a plaything to keep him company since his parents were gone most of the time, a friend someone he'd share his secrets with and who'd drop everything when he needed help? "What did you think of me when we first meet? It's only been a few days but to me it's more like an eternity since I last saw you.

"There is one thing that makes me want to be selfish and want to stay just a little longer. It's my desire to find you again and help you fulfill your dream but I'm sure you'll be fine without me there messing things up, Naruto." DemiDevimon spoke out loud seconds before he fell apart into data, vanishing into the darkness around him.

42-42-564

Days ago, before VenomMyotismon's rise and DemiDevimon's death, a seven-year old blond-haired boy could be found running up the stairs towards his apartment carrying an object carefully bundled up inside sweater held carefully in his hands. Standing on his toes, the child placed his key in the doorknob unlocking it before walking in, taking his shoes off near the door.

Running towards his room the child quickly placed the bundle on his bed before running out of the room looking for the first aid kit. While he was gone a groan could be heard coming from his sweater. "Did someone get the name of the Mon that hit me?" DemiDevimon asked still disoriented from everything that happened. "Ow, ow, ow. Wizardmon better thank me for keeping the Bakemon away from the route he took into the bastard's hideout." DemiDevimon muttered with a wince, still feeling the pain from before when Myotismon tortured him. **'Not like it wouldn't be the first time he tortured someone just for the sick fun of it.'** He winced again when he tried testing his wings, crying out in pain from Myotismon's handy work. Knowing he wasn't going anywhere soon DemiDevimon thought back to everything Myotismon ranted about while torturing him wondering why Gatomon was working with Wizardmon since he always thought she was devoted to the crazy Ultimate after years of his brainwashing. "Ha, It's not like he'll ever know I did it on purpose just to try giving those brats a chance to end him for good, so why should I care what she does to make him mad? They'll still hate me anyway for playing a bad guy."

DemiDevimon was really hoping those brats could end him once and for all so he could head out on his own path and try to find what he wanted to do instead of being stuck as Myotismon's slave. Closing his eyes with a depressed sigh he lamented over the fact that they couldn't have finished him off in the Digital World when the brats had a slim chance against him. "Even with everything I did from screwing up on purpose to helping them invoke their crest's power by giving them the pushes they needed, the Chosen Children still couldn't finish him off." While he muttered to himself trying to think where he might have overlooked something that could have helped the brats, DemiDevimon never noticed the door opening slightly or the blond standing there with stars in his eyes.

"Wow, you can really talk like those bigger guys could!" An excited shout drew his attention to see a blond seven-year old standing in the door with an oversized first aid kit in his hands. **'Great, I'm seeing things from all those repeated blows I keep getting for failing my 'task'.'** DemiDevimon thought looking at an almost carbon copy of the child of Hope. The kid had short spiky blond hair with a small tuft in the front along with blue eyes and whisker marks on each side of his face and was wearing dark blue jumper over a long-sleeved white shirt that had a chibi cartoon fox drawn on the left sleeve and white sneakers. The only difference DemiDevimon could find was that the kid in front of him didn't have a hat on and the whisker marks on his cheeks. Other than those two things they could pass as twins if they were placed next to each other. "Are you okay mister bat man?" The blond kid asked hurrying over with the large first aid kit in his hands, trying to pull it onto the bed and succeeding on the third try.

"It's DemiDevimon kid and I'll be fine in a couple of hours after I get some food and sleep." He answered the blond child taking in everything around him while scanning the room. As the kid worked on wrapping his busted wing, DemiDevimon's eyes landed on a framed picture on the nearby desk showing the blond helping him smiling at the camera while riding on the shoulders of an older human who couldn't possibly be his father just from the way they looked compared next to each other. Because the man in the photo dressed in a paramedic's uniform had short, spiky, jet black hair and black eyes looked nothing like the happy child rubbing medicine into his bruises except for their matching grins.

Glancing between the man in the photo and the blond child chatting happily with the brightest smile on his face DemiDevimon decided to ask. "You know my name so what's yours kid?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I never get to meet new people that much and forgot to introduce myself again." The kid told him scratching the spot near his whisker marks. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Nohara. Nice to meet you!" The now named Naruto introduced himself with a toothy smile.

"Where are your parent's kid?" DemiDevimon didn't know why he was bothering with asking the kid so many questions but there was just some kind of pull towards Naruto that he couldn't place drawing him in with each passing second.

"Dad got called into work with all the strange things going on around Tokyo and mom went out to pick up dinner before picking him up so I'm here alone for the next two hours." Naruto told him grinning before he picked DemiDevimon up in his arms trying to be as careful as possible and started walking towards the kitchen to get a wet rag to clean the dirt off of the bigger cuts.

While the kid kept talking telling him about some of the things around them DemiDevimon saw a family photo on the wall with the names Obito, Rin, and Naruto, the Nohara family. The picture showed them at a picnic with cherry trees in the background of the photo. He recognized the man from before sitting down on the blanket with his arm around a woman with slender long brown hair worn in a braid and brown eyes who had a gentle smile on her face who was holding Naruto in her lap.

"So those your parents kid?" DemiDevimon asked wincing slightly when the cold water hit an open cut. **'They most have adopted the kid.'** Was one of a few thoughts going through his mind as he took in everything about them finding nothing in common with the kid.

Looking up from his scrubbing Naruto followed his gaze seeing the picture on the wall. "Yep, they're my mom and dad. Mom used to be a really cool job where she found out why fires were started until they had me and dad works as a paramedic driving the ambulance real fast to help people who call him." DemiDevimon grinned up at the kid hearing the excitement in his voice when Naruto told him about his parents.

"So if your parents are gone for the next two hours what were you doing outside by yourself?" He almost regretted asking when he saw the way Naruto's eyes held a guilty expression to them.

"I get sick really easy so I'm not allowed outside that much without someone watching me but I saw all the bats outside flying by the windows and followed them to the alleyway nearby where I found you." After hearing Naruto's explanation DemiDevimon just rolled his eyes figuring Myotismon must have dumped him in a random part of the city expecting him to crawl back soon or get it twice as worse for taking his time depending on the Ultimate's mood.

It was silent after that while Naruto tried his best to clean and bandage the cuts with little orange stickers and DemiDevimon let him even if he'd have to get rid of them later before going back. "You got anything you want to ask me kid? I've got a few hours before I have to go so this is a once and a lifetime chance to learn about Digimon straight from a Mon's mouth." That got Naruto to smile as he started asking every kind of question a kid his age could think of from what's the Digital World to if he was related to some guy named Dracula.

And DemiDevimon couldn't help himself when seeing the toothy smile on Naruto's face. DemiDevimon answered every question he knew the answer to trying to spend as much time as he possibly could with the kid knowing he'd never be coming back or even living past what will happen soon if the DigiDestined failed. "I'd really like to see the Digital World one day, then maybe you could show me around your world." Naruto told him still carrying DemiDevimon as he walked outside onto the balcony after cleaning him up, dragging a small blanket behind him since it was starting to get dark outside.

Looking up into Naruto's eyes, DemiDevimon seeing those blue eyes which were happy when they first meet where now filled with a sadness that made his soul shatter knowing someone so nice shouldn't even be frowning. "You'll get there one day kid, just wait for it to happen and you'll have every Digimon in the place begging to be your partner." He watched Naruto nod slightly, the sad look still in his eyes as he wrapped the blanket around him but still looked up towards the dark sky.

"C-could you count a few stars with me before you leave DemiDevimon?" Naruto asked yawning slightly his eyes still glued to the still darkening sky when another small yawn escapes causing him to rub his eyes.

"Sure thing kid. One, two, three, four." They counted at the same time unaware that DemiDevimon was using a watered down version of 'Evil Whisper' to slowly make him fall asleep faster knowing he didn't have much time left. "Nine, ten eleven, twelve." Another yawn and Naruto's eyes start dropping slightly his head leaning forward while he rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. "Hey DemiDevimon do you like ramen?"

"Never had it before kid so I don't know what you're talking about." DemiDevimon answered him looking up when Naruto curled into his blanket yawning again his eyes barely hanging open.

"Ramen is my favorite food but mom doesn't like me eating all the time even if it's the best thing out there." Naruto was barely able to finish what he wanted to say before his eyes closed, too tired to stay awake a second longer.

"Naruto, sorry it took so late but we're finally home." A female voice called out followed by the sound of keys hitting the countertop. "Your saint of a father just had to stop and help everybody before finally calling it quits for today."

"You know I can't help myself Rin." The male voice said in a slight whine before the door opened and Naruto's parents walked out onto the balcony finding their son fast asleep curled into his fox themed blanket. "Looks like he fell sleep counting stars again."

"He can't go outside that often unless it's to go to his lessons so he needs something to do Obito." Rin told her husband watching Obito picking him up before they walked back inside missing DemiDevimon watching them through the plant he hid behind when he heard them coming.

"I'll keep them from finding you kid to repay you for fixing me up." DemiDevimon muttered under his breath feeling the Bakemon nearby searching for the eighth child. **'Stay safe Naruto.'** Flying off to report back in before Myotismon sent someone looking for him, DemiDevimon still felt the strange sensation pulling at his soul telling him to go back to the child.

42-42-564

Time catches up with itself as the clicking sound of a lighter resounds through the darkness, a blazing fire appearing out of nowhere. "So you were on our side the whole time?" A voice calls out causing DemiDevimon's eyes to snap open hearing the all too familiar voice.

"Couldn't get anything past you Wizardmon." Forcing himself to his feet, DemiDevimon looked forward to see Wizardmon sitting by a campfire, the staff he carries leaning against his side as he flipped the lighter in his hand closed before hiding it somewhere in his robes. "So am I dead or is this the part where I get haunted by my every crime before it gets worse?" DemiDevimon laughed no matter how scared he really was because the Rookie was seeing the last person he ever wanted to run into in whatever this place was.

A low chuckle was heard as he flew closer, landing on the log next to Wizardmon seeing images of the DigiDestined fighting against VenomMyotismon in the fire. "No you're not dead, just waiting for the right moment to leave again." Wizardmon informed him taking a glance at the Digimon he thought of as just another one of Myotismon's fanatics until just recently. "They'll win if you want a little spoiler, but you could care less about anybody besides the child Naruto." The images changed again showing the child's parents sitting next to his bed.

Obito had just finished giving him his medicine while Rin held Naruto's hand when he started coughing badly wiping the blood onto a small napkin. DemiDevimon swallowed the lump in his throat seeing the bright ball of sunshine looking so weak and pale lying there as his parents tried comforting him. "He's waiting for you to come back to him." DemiDevimon's head snapped towards Wizardmon only to see the slight amusement in his eyes causing him to quickly look away.

"You're lucky you get a second chance like I did to remember your past mistakes." DemiDevimon listened to everything he said but his eyes were glued to the fire watching as Naruto looked out the window in his room closing his eyes to make a wish when he saw the lights from a plane flying overhead. He chuckled when Naruto started muttering that his wish should work like a shooting star. "I turned it down since I don't have anybody to go back to besides Gatomon and she'll be fine without me around bugging her all the time. You have him to go back to though. That's if you want it but in the end the choice is still yours to make."

DemiDevimon shot Wizardmon a small glare when he saw the glint in his eyes but turned his eyes back to the fire when he saw the scene shift back to the DigiDestined and VenomMyotismon. "I'll take it if he can be my human."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **If you've seen Bleach then you'll know who I'm talking about when I saw I'm making Naruto a mix of his old self with some of Jushiro Ukitake. I've been wanting to do something like that for a while know and this challenge from mellra gave me the chance to pull it off.**_

 _ **He won't be involved with the Dark Masters since after this it'll be a time skip to season two.**_

 _ **DemiDevimon's evolution that I'm following is. Fresh, Zurumon ~ In-Training, Pagumon ~ Rookie, DemiDevimon ~ Champion, Soulmon ~ Ultimate, Phantomon ~ Mega, Dynasmon X**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 3593}**_

 _ **{Beta Reader mellra.}**_

Chapter 2

Five years passed by in the blink of an eye since that fated day and we can find Rin drying her hands on a dishrag while calling out for her son. "Naruto?" A few seconds passed and when she didn't hear a response Rin tried again. "I made some chocolate chip pancakes so hurry up before they grow cold or your father eats them." After waiting a few more seconds where the only sound she could here was the television replaying today's weather forecast Rin started walking down the hall towards Naruto's room. "I hope you didn't fall asleep again young man, you promised to meet up with Yolei before your classes started today."

Lightly tapping on her son's door Rin waited a second before walking in. "Naruto?" Looking around her son's somewhat messy room Rin shook her head with a small smile seeing the posters of different soccer teams decorating his walls and the hurricane that used to be his dark blue covers on the floor. Hearing a soft snore Rin couldn't help but gosh inwardly with motherly love when she saw Naruto curled up on the small orange couch that was pushed into the corner of his room already dressed for school and using his backpack as a pillow. Naruto was wearing a grey shirt with a light blue jacket that had dozens of pockets over it paired with a pair of blue jeans and plain slippers on his feet. Gazing at the little black bat sewn onto the left sleeve of his jacket and the Band-Aids covering his fingers made it easy to figure out why he fell asleep again after she woke him up a few minutes earlier. As she made her way past the small pile of games and clothes scattered across the room Rin did wonder why he wanted to sew a small bat symbol on his jacket but wouldn't bother bringing it up since they were one of his favorite animals besides foxes.

"What am I going to do with you?" Picking up her sewing kit that Naruto must have borrowed late last night Rin placed it on the nearby desk before nudging her only child awake. "Come on Naruto, you need to wake up or you'll be late for your first day back." Gently raking a hand through her son's hair Rin was close to hugging him to death when Naruto's eyes fluttered open with a small yawn.

"Mom?" Naruto mumbled still tired from trying to stay up last night. Rin just sighed seconds away from reminding her son about finally being able to go back to school today when what sounded like glass breaking was heard coming from the kitchen.

"Riiiinnnnn." Rin's right eye was twitching dangerously hearing her husband whining like that. "I broke another cup again and can't find the dustpan." **'I'm this close to super gluing a cup to one of his hands.'** Taking a deep breath to keep herself from reaching for the frying pan, Rin left to help clean up another mess forgetting about Naruto who was sitting there watching her with a gentle smile on his face.

With a small laugh Naruto got off his favorite couch patting himself down after he saw what his clothes looked like in the mirror. After wiping a few stray hairs back into place and smoothing his clothes out Naruto hurried to the kitchen were his parents were already eating breakfast.

"So are you excited about finally being able to go back to school after missing the last few weeks of your last semester?" Obito asked as they ate breakfast. Seeing the slight reddening of his son's cheeks Obito glanced over at his wife missing the amused roll of Rin's eyes seeing Naruto looking down at his plate embarrassed. "Are you coming down with a fever again?" Leaning forward slight he reached across the table placing the palm of his hand against his son's forehead growing concerned when he saw his face getting even redder. "You feel okay but maybe I should call the doctor and set up an appointment for later this afternoon."

"Boys." Rin muttered with a fond smile enjoying the fact the Obito hasn't found out about Naruto's little crush yet. She didn't have anything bad to say about Yolei after having the girl's family over a few times when they first starting hanging out and to Rin it was fun watching them after realizing her son didn't even know he had a crush on her yet.

"What did I do this time Rin?" Obito ask completely oblivious glancing back towards his wife who was trying her hardest not to pull their son into a hug. It was a losing battle seeing the embarrassed look on his flustered red face that reminded her of Obito when they were younger.

"Nothing Obito, nothing at all." Turning her attention back to Naruto for a second she watched him hurrying to finish his food before reaching down for his backpack.

"Bye mom and dad, I'll see you later." Naruto told them adjusting his backpack before hurrying to meet up with his friends. Stopping near the door to switch out his slippers for a pair of sneakers Naruto was about to leave when he heard his mother calling out to him.

"Tell Yolei I said hi." Rin said in a sing-song voice finding the way his face lit up redder than a tomato adorable.

"It's...I'm...goodbye." Naruto spluttered out his cheeks getting redder by the second as he hurried to get out of the house leaving his parents to shake their heads amused by his antics.

 **'He grew up so fast.'** Rin thought taking their dishes to the sink so she could get them clean. "You know." Obito said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I don't have to go to work until later this afternoon and we're both home at the same time for once." Rin could practically feel the cheesy smile of Obito's getting bigger by the second when she turned off the faucet.

42-42-564

"Hey Yolei, do you think you can stop by after school today and look at my computer again?" Walking to his new school with some of the kids that lived in the same apartment complex as him, Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi was barely paying attention to what Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue were talking about to focused on memorizing the path they were taking.

"I don't know yet." Yolei answered as they neared the gate to the school looking around the area for someone when she got closer. "I'm supposed to meet up with Naruto if he's able to show up today but if he doesn't then I'll be free to come over."

"Are you sure he'll be here today? Naruto was out for most of last yea-." Cody was cut off when Yolei ran ahead of them towards the blond figure leaning against the entrance of Odaiba Elementary School coughing into his hand.

"Naruto." T.K. wasn't paying any attention to them when they ran ahead of him since his attention was drawn to the quick soccer match some of the students were playing in the nearby field before school started. "I got you!" Yolei caught his arm when Naruto stumbled forward slightly with Cody a few steps behind her helping the pair out by picking up his friend's glasses.

"Hey guys." Naruto said with a reassuring smile as he tried to fight down his coughs. "You know this kind of reminds me of last year when we ran into each other."

"You mean the library a few blocks from the school where the two of you wound-up toppling over a bookshelf when Yolei wasn't watching where she was going." Cody joked chuckling slightly when he saw Yolei's cheeks reddening at the reminder of their first meeting.

"That's the –umph!" Naruto was sent crashing to the ground when T.K. crashed into him since his mind was still thinking about the kid from a few seconds earlier that reminded him of Tai.

"Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was walking." Quickly scrambling to get off the person he ran into T.K. bowed his head slightly apologizing again. When T.K. raised his head he saw the back of a blond pre-teen picking up his glasses from the ground and started looking around feeling a little guilty when he saw a few people staring at him like he just shot somebody. "What's everyone staring at? It was only an accident?"

"That reminds me." Grabbing the other blonde's shoulder, Yolei quickly turned Naruto around towards T.K. getting the DigiDestined of Hope to widen his eyes in shock seeing someone who looks just like him. "This is the new kid T.K. who just moved into the same apartment complex a few floors below us." Taking Naruto's glasses off completely missing his embarrassed face she kept going. "See? The two of you could pass as twins when you're not wearing your glasses Naruto."

"We do kind of look-alike don't we?" Naruto joked never letting the smile leave his face even if meeting T.K. was kind of surprising. "It's too bad you don't have any whisker marks like me then we could have took turns skipping classes."

"Y-yea it would have been fun to try messing with my older brother when he saw two of me in the same room." T.K. stammered slightly thankful nobody seemed to notice his slip up as he tried to process the other blond standing in front of him. **'He looks just like me.'**

"I think I kind of see the resemblance." Cody added after looking back and forth between the pair for a few seconds. "Could you turn your heads that way please?" The pair of blondes both turned left at the same time when Cody asked. "Now turn the other way if you don't mind?" Both of them turned right at the same time again moving slightly in synch with each other. "I kind of see it there but Naruto's eyes are a darker blue than T.K." Both blondes blinked at the same time when Cody said that causing Yolei to giggle under her breath finding the way they were acting kind of cute. "And your hair is a darker shade than Naruto's hair if you looked close enough."

"Yea and Naruto's canines are slightly sharper than yours." Another student pointed out and when T.K. glanced over at the smiling blond he could see the slight differences the others were finding. **'So we're not completely identical but it's still weird finding someone who looks just like me.'** The bell alerting them that class was about to start in a few minutes had most of the teens hurrying inside so they wouldn't be late.

It only took him a few extra minutes to find his classroom since he was a transfer student but T.K. found it after stopping to ask an older student for directions. "Naruto, it's been awhile." **'There he is again in the same class as me too.'** T.K. thought seeing Naruto over in the corner of the classroom surrounded by a small group of students. "Are you sure you're alright after last time? I mean you really had us worried when you collapsed like that during P.E." Another student muttered trying not to let their teacher hear them even if class hadn't started yet.

"Yea the doctor said I'm okay I just have to take it easy for a little while." Naruto answered them while pulling the book he needed out of his backpack.

"I'm just glad they fired that jerk Mizuki after he forced you to run laps even though you had an excuse from your parents." Looking at the small group T.K. couldn't help but wonder how Naruto could get that many girls worried about him.

"It was an accident guys and besides I'm sure Mizuki sensei just didn't know about my excuse." Naruto said trying to calm them down. "My parents already talked with the principal about a week ago before school started so another accident like that wouldn't happen with the new teacher so there shouldn't be anything to worry about." His smile had all the girls nearby blushing while at the same time reassuring the guys that he was okay when Naruto remained clueless to all of his female classmates' obvious attempts to get his phone number.

"You're too kind for your own good Naruto." An older male student ruffled Naruto's hair before T.K.'s vision was blocked by an old friend he hadn't seen in a while.

"Shocked me the first time I saw him to." Kari Kamiya took the seat next to him giggling at the surprised look on her best friend's face. "It's a rare event seeing Naruto here after what the old P.E. teacher pulled last year." Bringing up the digital camera that was hanging around her neck she quickly took a picture of Naruto when the teacher wasn't looking. **'Tai and the others aren't going to believe it's a joke like last time when I show them proof.'**

"Who is he?" T.K. asked seeing most of the students going over to Naruto's desk welcoming him back and some of them mostly girls even placed their hands against his forehead checking for a fever or asking for his home number in case of an emergency.

"His full name is Naruto Nohara and he's the nicest guy in the entire school." Seeing the doubtful look T.K. had she elaborated. "I haven't really asked but almost everyone knows Naruto is sick with something the doctors can't treat and he barely showed up for most of last year because of it. Still his grades are at the top of the class and no one, not even the teachers or the principal can find any reason to get upset at him because he's just that nice." Turning back to get her own books out she added. "I'd bet Naruto could burn down the school wearing a bright orange neon sign that said he did it and they'd still give him the benefit of the doubt." **'It also seems really suspicious that most of the pranks last year involved people who tried bullying him yet nobody seemed to think Naruto was responsible.'**

42-42-564

It was after classes and Naruto could be found sleeping in the computer room using his history book as a pillow waiting for Yolei to get back from wherever she ran off to. Hearing people arguing from somewhere down the hall he pulled the hood of his jacket up trying to block out the noise before closing his eyes again. **'Yolei better get here soon or I'm going to have to walk home without her.'** Naruto thought yawning slightly before the computer in front of him turned on gaining his attention. "Did it catch a virus or something?" Pulling the keyboard closer Naruto started typing in a few of the programs Yolei taught him to check for bugs when crimson colored computer code started appearing on the screen. **'She'll kill me if I don't let her know about whatever this is.'** Pulling out his phone Naruto was about to send Yolei a quick text to let her know something weird was going on in the computer room when a bright light filled the room, blinding him.

The light vanishes as suddenly as it appeared showing a now empty room only seconds before Izzy, T.K. Kari, Yolei and Davis entered through the back door. "Naruto?" Ignoring everyone else for a moment Yolei looks around the room growing concerned when all she could spot was his backpack. **'Did he go home already?'** Going over to his things she saw Naruto's cell phone and water bottle were missing but everything else looked fine. **'Maybe he forgot his things or just slipped out to use the bathroom.'** Yolei was trying to think up any reason he had to just leave his things behind never noticing the strange red light running on the screen as she walked over to rejoin the group. If only she would have looked closer at the small screen Yolei would have seen Naruto walking towards a rundown castle.

42-42-564

Naruto's eyes are wide as he looked around the remains of what was once an elegant looking castle taking in everything around him. **'It's just like DemiDevimon said it would.'** Naruto thought wiping a stray tear from his eye remembering his first friend from all those years ago who never returned. The pre-teen didn't know why he kept walking up the path towards the castle or even why he was here to begin with. But deep down Naruto had a feeling that if he walked this path things could begin to move forward and he'd be one step closer to finding DemiDevimon again.

The pre-teen steps past the ruined doors noticing how the wind suddenly dies down when he passed through deeper into the ruins. Naruto's eyes grow wide with fear seeing the large black skinned bipedal dinosaur sleeping near what used to be a throne of some kind. **'I hope DemiDevimon was right about them liking me.'** Naruto thought taking a slight step side-ways when the dinosaur grunted in his sleep knowing it would be on him within seconds if it woke up angry. Looking past what he hopes is a friendly Digimon the pre-teen can spot what looked like a statue or could it be an egg of some kind resting on the throne. It was white looking like branches of a tree surrounding a light blue orb with strange markings carved on the surface.

So focused on examining the egg statue thing Naruto never noticed the shadow coming up behind him until it was too late. An enraged roar had Naruto stumbling forward seconds before the ground around him exploded in a shower of rubble. It was another dinosaur but this one was wide awake and had a strange type of collar around his neck that had Naruto scrambling back towards the throne when the other one woke up looking angry from the noise. **'Help me! Someone, anyone, DemiDevimon!'** That was the only thought running through his head seeing the dinosaurs destroying everything around them in their fight to the death while the egg resting on the throne inches behind him glowed with a dark ominous light.

The Digi-Egg of Darkness was awakening, drawn to the newest DigiDestined's cry for help. Like a heartbeat a pulse of energy spreads across the room causing Naruto to freeze. Another pulse followed by another growing more and more steady even as another collar flew in attaching itself around the other dinosaur's neck. They give off earth shattering roars before charging to end Naruto's life.

One second passes and they're running their puppet master knowing they won't stop with just one strike and not caring even if they do. Two seconds pass and they're right on top of the still frozen Naruto driven by a force outside their control to crush the pre-teen. Three seconds pass and the claws ready to end the newest DigiDestined's life were centimeters from tearing him apart when the Digi-Egg of Darkness pulsed a final time seconds before the castle grounds were engulfed in darkness.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Sorry it took so long but I was having some slight trouble thinking over a few things.**_

 _ **I have no clue if the Digi-Egg of Darkness is OC or not since I'm just working off a picture I found. Either way though I'm using it as the blank slate for DemiDevimon's Armor Digivolution.**_

 _ **Yea I gave him glasses but they're reading glasses. I just like the idea and figured sick Naruto that will wind-up dating a super smart girl equals glasses.**_

 _ **Response -**_

 _ **eniox27: I honestly wasn't thinking about the connection with Lucifer when I thought up the name. It was just the first thing that came to my mind and I went with it.**_

 _ **nightmaster000: He'll already be friends with Cody and Yolei which will be explained as the story goes but the others are going to be a little hostile from past experiences. It really won't help things when DemiDevimon won't have a problem being just as hostile back since he could care less about anybody but Naruto and to some extent Cody and Yolei.**_

 _ **Jebest4781: I only had one Armor Digivolution in mind to use that mellra helped me pick out and I really liked it. I don't know about DNA since Naruto wouldn't have anybody to do it with unless I had him taking someone's place.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words - 4020}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Locks my door after hearing a noise from somewhere outside my room- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Beta Reader mellra.}**_

Chapter 3

"Volcanic Strike!" Large fire balls exploded all around them as Davis Motomiya, T.K., Kari and her older brother Tai ran for the lives while their partners tried to buy them enough time to escape, even though they couldn't Digivolve. "Take them out Flamedramon!" Davis yelled while they were running just as a blur slammed into one of the three Monochromon attacking them.

The blue bipedal lizard-like Digimon stood taller than the teens he was trying to save with red armor detailed with a flame design covering key points of his body. Tired and still trying to get used to his new body after being set free only minutes ago, Flamedramon got ready to charge the other two Monochromon when something big slammed into them from above.

"K.O." A deep baritone voice said in dark amusement as the dust cloud cleared letting them see the barely alive form of a Dark Tyranomon who looked only seconds away from bursting into data. "I win." The sound of a lighter clicking open echoed all around the clearing before blue flames swallowed Dark Tyranomon and one of the Monochromon who couldn't avoid the surprise attack. They screamed in pain for a few seconds before bursting into data that floated off into the air before the mysterious voice spoke up again. "Flawless victory." Following the sound of boots crunching against leaves, the DigiDestined and their Digimon turned towards the forest behind them where a Mon they knew nothing about was slowly walking towards them.

The Digimon standing before them was wearing a pair of dark red shorts with a strange flame like pattern running along the sides that reached down, almost touching the dark red boots on his feet. Strapped around his waist were three black belts crisscrossing each other as they acted like a holster for a pair of matches with different colored heads. The one on his left being blue while the right was red. Covering the Digimon's torso was a dark red and orange vest with tattered sleeves and matching gold-colored rings that were attached to his forearms along with a pair of dark red gloves covering both hands. From under the tattered looking dark red hat that covered his head the Digimon's dark yellow eyes narrowed from behind the round framed goggles he had on at the sight of the DigiDestined while surveying the Digimon with them. Flipping the lighter in his hand closed a smirk stretched across his stitched mouth as the Digimon used his free hand to brush back the new messy black hair this form gave him.

"Sovereigns, do you hate me? I just got released from my seal and already I'm running into the brats again." The Digimon muttered under his breath, sounding annoyed at the prospect of helping any of them, but knew the kid would be upset if he didn't at least try. Hearing the berserker like roar from the last two Monochromon being forced to attack him his smirk grew. "Oh, here comes a new challenger."

 **'This new power I have feels amazing!'** Letting the Monochromon charge him, the Digimon smirked as he grabbed one of them by the horn before lifting the struggling Mon over his head and tossing him. **'Its like I'm riding high on a surge of power and could lose myself to it if the kid wasn't waiting for me.'** Dodging the balls of fire the last Monochromon shot at him while rushing the dinosaur Digimon, he quickly ripped the collar off of the Champion's neck since none of them were a part of the group that attacked his human. The first Monochromon was an accident since he didn't see the dinosaur pinned under the Dark Tyranomon but the other two the Digimon didn't have a problem with. It didn't matter at all that the kid would be disappointed if his best friend abused his new powers and became one of the bullies he hated. He'd be a better guy this one time while keeping his street-cred as someone you stay away from.

"That was so cool!" Yeah, that plan wasn't going to work when the kid started cheering for him from the edge of the forest. "You were like 'Pow!' then they were all 'Ahhh!' and-." When Naruto started coughing pretty badly, the Armor Digimon was already by his human's side while the others, still not knowing what to think at seeing the sick kid, stood frozen in shock at what they just witnessed only moments ago.

"You okay kid?" He asked leaning down, ready to rip open a gate to get Naruto back to the Human World if his human needed help.

"Yeah." Naruto took a quick drink from his water bottle to soothe the pain in his throat. "I just got a bit over excited with everything that happened today FlameWizardmon."

"Nohara? What are you doing here?" Looking over FlameWizardmon's shoulder Naruto spotted Davis, Kari, T.K., and someone else he didn't recognize.

"Oh, you guys got sucked into a computer too?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head causing his glasses to tip forward. "When did you start dressing like that?" Adjusting his glasses at the thought he was just looking at them wrong, Naruto took a better look at Davis only to blink when nothing changed. Davis still had on a dark blue jacket with a red and yellow flame pattern at the bottom over a light green shirt, dark olive-green shorts, dark blue socks along with a pair of orange and white boots.

"Yep." Davis replied not picking up the scrutinizing gazes the others were giving Naruto and FlameWizardmon. "Got something called a Digivice, got a Digi-Egg of Courage (whatever that is), and got my new buddy Flamedramon over here who was kicking major tail until your guy showed up hogging all the action." Fishing through his pockets Davis pulled out his Digivice that had a white center with dark blue grips on the sides. "No clue about the clothes though but I like the look so I'm not complaining much." He finished with a grin that had both of them laughing while they bumped fist.

Not picking up the starring contest the two Armored Digimon were giving each other over their shoulders, Naruto pulled out his own Digivice that appeared when FlameWizardmon saved him a few minutes ago. His looked a lot like the one Davis had except it had a black center with purple grips on its sides. "I got one too when I found the Digi-Egg of Darkness in a really old-looking castle on the other side of that forest over there." Tai stiffened when Naruto said that last bit since he knew of only one particular castle that was close enough that they'd be able to run into each other, but the younger DigiDestined weren't paying him any attention. "So do any of you know how to get home, because my mom's going to start worrying if I don't call soon since I was supposed to be walking home with Yolei and Cody after school?"

Davis was about to tell him he didn't know how they could get home when Gatomon started growling. "I saw you get deleted!" Lunging at them, Gatomon had her claws out ready to rip FlameWizardmon apart only for him to easily side step her attack.

"Not even close beautiful, but I got to ask how did you know it was me?" FlameWizardmon asked Gatomon while dancing around her fury of attacks, smirking the same smug grin he did as a Rookie which only served to infuriate the feline even more.

"You still have the same smell no matter what form you might take monster. Why couldn't you just die with Myotismon!? Why are you still alive!? How come you get to have a partner when Wizardmon had to die!?" With each swipe of her claws Gatomon hurled insult after insult at him as fresh tears ran down her face. Grabbing her by the tail, FlameWizardmon used his new-found strength to toss her on the other side of the field. "Sovereigns! How can you of all Mons stand there and smile like that after everything you did to us DemiDevimon?! You don't have the right to carry any part of Wizardmon's name!"

After she finished yelling at him, all the old DigiDestined that had to deal with DemiDevimon in the past were instantly on guard with the Digimon quickly placing themselves between FlameWizardmon and their partners ready to fight him off if they had to. "You'd only be wasting your time trying to fight me, especially when all you have is the green-horn with the ability to Digivolve." Taking a sideways glance at Davis and Flamedramon who didn't have a clue what was going on, FlameWizardmon's face evened out not wanting to alienate one of the new DigiDestined his human would probably be working with in the future. That Davis kid wasn't one of the old generation so he'd at least be somewhat civil. For now anyway.

"Is everything okay FlameWizardmon?" Naruto asked, peeking over his shoulder at the hostile looks his friend was getting from everybody but Davis and his Digimon who looked lost.

"We're fine, they just get a little nervous around Virus types like me." FlameWizardmon assured the blond who looked doubtful but nodded. "Let's get you back to your world then we can spend as long as you want catching up." Steering Naruto away from the older DigiDestined, they started walking to where the closest gate was located if the data he was given during his rebirth wasn't faulty only to stop near the edge of the tree line. "Take a good look around before you head on home to call up the old gang to let them know I'm back, brats. You saw what I can do with this new power having a human partner grants me. I didn't have anything to do with the way your lives turned out or whatever trials you went through after mine. I was just following orders like everyone else did." Turning FlameWizardmon, fixed them with a harsh glare. "So I'll only say this once; stay out of my way and we won't have a problem, or flip that coin if you want to test your luck."

42-42-564

Later that night the seven of the eight original DigiDestined gathered to talk about everything that Tai and Izzy learned earlier today, never noticing the set of eyes watching them from behind a nearby tree. "Armor Digivolution. Huh, that's a new one." Joe Kido muttered after Izzy explained what happened to the Digital World during their absence.

"It was a form of Digivolving I've never seen before. There isn't much to go on right now, but whatever was preventing Agumon and the others from Digivolving didn't affect the Digimon who used that form of Digivolution." Izzy spoke up with a sigh as he closed his laptop to gauge the others' reactions. "I don't know much about it' but apparently it needs Digi-Eggs to work since only Motomiya and Nohara's Digimon seemed to be able to Digivolve." Izzy explained, noting the way Tai's hands bawled into fists at the mention of DemiDevimon. The only thing that confused him though was the strange look that appeared in Matt's eyes after Kari showed them a picture she snapped of DemiDevimon's human partner before they returned to the computer room to find the pre-teens missing.

"I can sort of believe Motomiya went to the Digital World, but are you sure it really was Nohara you saw with DemiDevimon?" Sora Takenouchi asked, sounding skeptic at the thought of the sick pre-teen she's seen around school being one of the new DigiDestined, let alone helping out someone like DemiDevimon. She knew about some of the pranks he pulled around school but most of them were funny and Naruto only went after bullies, so Sora was having trouble believing it was really him even with the proof they had.

"All of us saw him Sora." Tai bit out trying not to blow up after everything that happened to them earlier today. "We even have a picture of them together. What more do you want?"

Matt barely paid any attention to what was going on around him because his mind kept going back to the picture of Naruto standing next to FlameWizardmon. The image of FlameWizardmon smiling down at the shorter blond was burned into his mind from the very second his eyes landed on the picture along with all the signs he spotted that nobody else did. Matt couldn't tell why they were chosen for each other just like all the others, but the way the blond pre-teen was smiling made his chest ache since all he saw was T.K. smiling in the picture whenever his eyes closed. The way they looked at each other reminded him of a pair of old friends who were apart for years without contact only to be reunited by the hands of destiny and it brought to his mind the secret he learned a few months ago.

Reaching into his pocket while the others talked about what they could do about the so called Digimon Emperor who was taking over the Digital World, Matt's hand grasped his lucky guitar pick. Wrapping his fingers around it he squeezed it for reassurance that he wasn't just seeing connections that weren't there before paying attention when Izzy informed them that the gate to the Digital World was closed. "What are we going to do about the four new DigiDestined that were chosen?"

"Nohara isn't one of us." Kari spoke up with an edge to her voice at the reminder that DemiDevimon had a human partner to help him get stronger. It wasn't a surprise when T.K. was quick to back her up since they were childhood friends, but Izzy kept his eyes on Matt and the way his eyes dulled slightly while watching his little brother. "I don't care if Nohara has a Digivice or not, we can't trust DemiDevimon after everything he did when Myotismon invaded." They brought up a few more things after Kari's little outburst, but Matt didn't care as they talked amongst themselves for a few more minutes, making plans to go back to the Digital World tomorrow when he was busy. His mind was somewhere else though as they made their goodbyes and he hurried home, checking the time on his cell phone every few minutes all the while debating his options.

So lost in his thoughts Matt barely acknowledged his phone alerting him to a text from Izzy when he finally did walk through the front door and headed straight towards his room. He didn't even stop to think when his hand automatically reached out to lock the door behind him, too focused on the bottom drawer in his desk where the only proof Matt had was hidden. With numb hands, he took the last few steps toward the drawer before sliding it open revealing an old shoebox from his childhood. Reaching forward he pried off the top with his mind running a hundred miles an hour trying to keep from having a panic attack.

"It could be another case like what my parents went through with T.K., but what are the chances of another family using the same doner moving to the same area as us?" Matt whispered while pulling out a small bundle of documents he pieced together a few months ago after stumbling across his parents secret and learning the truth after confronting them about it. The papers were barely legible anymore and were held together by a rubber band that got replaced whenever the one before it snapped, but none of that mattered in his frantic thoughts. What did was the one letter resting at the top from the infertility clinic that gave him his little brother. The hard part was deciding if he should tell T.K. the truth or keep him in the dark about what their parents went through to have a second child. With a dejected sigh, Matt stared out towards the darkness visible through his window with no clue how to deal with a secret that was never his to know about or tell.

42-42-564

"So you're a Digimon and your name is Pagumon?" Yolei asked as she and Cody stared down at the Digimon in Naruto's lap. With a nod of his body, Pagumon went back to eating the slices of meat Cody grabbed from the refrigerator when Naruto showed up a few minutes ago after calling to ask if they could meet up looking ready to burst from excitement. Pagumon is a Virus type In-Training who looked like a light blue rubber ball with ear-like appendages, red crescent moon-shaped eyes that had black irises and a curved mouth.

"And the three-." "Four." Cody reminded her with a glance while eating his own snack. "-Sorry, forgot about Motomiya for a second. So you're telling us we're the next generation of DigiDestined destined to save the Digital World from somebody calling himself the Digimon Emperor?"

"Pretty much, but I'm just going off what the last group of DigiDestined were talking about while I was spying on them at the park." Pagumon informed them after letting out a loud burp. "Though they'll probably tell you how evil I am and that I'm just trying to use you for some scheme or something to bring back Myotismon. Honestly, I could care less what the brats try but Naruto seems to like you so that makes you kind of okay in my book."

"Why would they think that?" Cody asked with the skepticism and weariness Pagumon was expecting from the kid who asked more of the detailed questions that the other two hadn't thought to ask, even if most of the stuff he knew was outdated by a few years. If his guess was right then the smallest kid was kind of like the old child of Knowledge. Cody was unbiased, never choosing a side until he had all the facts, and Pagumon could respect that since the kid saw more than just black and white apparently.

"I wasn't a good Digimon before my rebirth, kid." Pagumon said as he thought over how the two humans would react after hearing about his past. "Me, along with dozens of other Digimon, were enslaved years ago by an Ultimate level called Myotismon who wanted to take over your world. Why he wanted this world so badly nobody knows, but my village refused to bow to the monster. Instead, all the older Mons that could fight joined together with a few others that refused to bow and tried to battle Myotismon using whatever means they could think of at the time, but he easily destroyed any resistance to his regime. I was only a Fresh Zurumon at the time running away like a coward when he attacked, absorbing the data of my village's leader." Closing his eyes, Pagumon could still hear his villages leader Soulmon yelling for the younger Mons to run, but most were simply hunted down for sport by the Ultimate's forces. "Myotismon never knew I was one of the Digimon from the villages he wiped out since I Digivolved into my Rookie form before I became his personal slave. I wasn't a weak little Zurumon anymore but as DemiDevimon I sacrificed everything Soulmon raised me to believe in so that I could rise through the ranks by any means necessary to get within his inner circle."

Glancing down at his reflection in the plate on the ground Pagumon thought back to every little thing he did in order to avenge his people. "I did things I'll never be able to forgive myself for in order to get to the point where Myotismon would over look me as simply another devoted follower. I did all of it knowingly. Willingly following orders that made my stomach churn like a good slave should in order to overhear the secrets he'd let slip every once in a while when ranting about humans. It took some time, but I even learned his fear about the eighth child who had the power needed to end him for good and pushed the older DigiDestined to the edge so they'd have a chance against Myotismon." Looking up at them Pagumon saw the look of understanding in Naruto's eyes, Cody who was processing everything he just heard, and Yolei who looked on the verge of tears. "Everything I did as DemiDevimon came with a horrible price, but I did what was best for the Digital World at the time. Helping from the shadows, I saved dozens of Digimon that would have either been absorbed by that monster when he wanted more power or had their minds broken and turned into foot soldiers for his growing army. So the brats can say whatever they want about me. I honestly couldn't care less about them anymore."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **If you didn't know I'm back after everything that happened. Right now though I'm trying to catch up on a few different things so sorry for taking so long. My next batch of updates will have one for Chibi Gogglehead and I apologize for the long wait.**_

 _ **Before people start sending me flames I left enough clues in the last two chapters about Naruto having some type of connection with T.K. and Matt and a few people already figured it out or know. It was there so please, if you're going to be sending a compliant at least send one for obvious reasons and not because you hate what I'm doing. I had this planned as soon as mellra sent me the challenge with them being half-brothers and even ran it by him so that he could help iron out a few details. So if you don't like it and stop reading sorry to lose you and thanks for reading up until now.**_

 _ **DemiDevimon's background was something Chris thought up so I'm giving him the credit for that since it was a lot better than what I originally had planned out for him.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **Remzal Von Enili: The Digivolution line is canon unless I missed something when planning it out but the Digi-Eggs aren't.**_

 _ **Jebest4781: Those are some pretty good suggestions that I'm tempted to integrate into later chapters. But Lucemon would have to be either a last resort kind of thing since he'd be to powerful to control [in my mind at least] or kind of like Tai and SkullGreymon forced to become to powerful to fast.**_

 _ **nightmaster000: It could work out later on but right now they're more likely to kill each other than get along.**_

 _ **anthonyharrishra57: I don't know if you've seen my profile or not but I've got eleven ideas I play around with when I need a short break in-between writing chapters and that's not even counting the people who send me ideas. I can't promise much at the moment since I'm trying to catch up after my accident so I hope you can understand.**_


End file.
